namcoxcapcom2fandomcom-20200213-history
NamcoXCapcom2 Wikia
Welcome to the NamcoXCapcom2 Wikia This wiki is all about gathering ideas for the sequel of Namco X Capcom. Instead following up on the original title this will be a fighting game that will feature Namco and Capcom's finest and iconic characters. The fighting engine will be similar to that of Marvel vs. Capcom 3 but with a few tweaks. All fighting game modes you would find on classic fighting games will be present. This game will have an original story and characters that will lock the Capcom and Namco characters into war. All characters are trademarked with their respective company Namco and Capcom. This is again just a brainstorm for the game not an actual thing just a reminder for those who are reading this. Story The Story takes in the world called "Cross" located in the middle of multiple universes said to be the gateway of time. In this world it is said to resemble alot like Earth today because the King liked its design and made the world that way. Unlike Earth there are bridges to other universes and worlds that connect to it. People are forbidden to traverse them without the decree of the king. The King is the only known ruler of this place because of his immersive power and save it from multiple invaders. People simply call him "Hero" no one knows his name but he is one of the first known species to be born from this world. He governs the world "Cross" so it doesn't become total anarchy. Don't let the name Hero fool you he is Tyrannical King and believes order and power will control this world. Hero is in love with destruction and chaos to clear his boredom that's why he organizes wars between universes called the "Endless Cycle" he chooses the army that will fight during this war. The winners will serve the king and their universes spared while the losers will be obliterated along with their worlds, universes they come from. He does this for many reasons one to bolster his army leading to more power to him and the other show fear so invaders don't come near him. Now that the whole back-story is done the story begins with one of the world's infamous invader he is known as "Rouge Knight Famine" he once served "Hero" in his grand army but saw that the World "Cross" needed change and that the King has to be stopped. Cross is slowly dying due to the amount of destruction during the "Endless Cycle" leading to bridges of time collapsing making the world unstable. During one of Famine's heist Hero stopped him and captured him and said he will spare him if Famine agrees to participate during the "Endless Cycle". Famine now is locked in war with his army consisting of Capcom's characters against an unknown Princess known as "Serenade" with her army of Namco's characters. During the midst of the "Endless Cycle" where Serenade is about to strike the final blow to Famine and Ryu the Tyrant King appears to applaud Serenade's victory from out of nowhere Luffy strikes Hero with a King Kong Gun and the others follow his attacks. Cheria and Bleu heals Seranade, Ryu and Famine staging a coup to take down the Tyrant King Hero. With both armies combine efforts they finally take down Hero and celebrated in the battlefield. Credits roll in the ending Famine and Serenade gets married becoming the new King and Queen of the world Cross as both armies celebrate the ceremony one by on they cross the bridge of time returning to their world. As the newlyweds celebrate their new life. Playable Characters There are 20 characters representing each company and 3 Original Characters that are tied to the Story. Time of summoned is the time period where the character is summoned for the "Endless Cycle" only one character can be summoned during each year and the same character can't be summoned. Reasons why for the the numbered title. Controls X- Special Circle- Heavy Hit Triangle- Medium Hit Square- Light Hit L1- Gimmick Button R1- Block w/left or right- dash or back dash, Up- Jump, Down- low guard (crouch), Up+Left or Right to jump forward or back or to air dash in that direction. L2- Assist 1, Change character (hold) R2- Assist 2, Change character (hold) Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the game Marvel vs. Capcom 3 but with a few tweaks. Here are the Differences: # Lifesavers- Lifesavers are similar to that of Mortal Kombat's combo breakers and each characters has a certain number of Lifesavers equal to their Health stats. If a character gains for example a +1 Health stat they do not receive an additional lifesaver instead it recovers 1/10 of their health some Special attacks do this like Jill's Herb Spray Special or Shion's Medica special. The cooldown for a lifesaver is also equal to a character's health stat example 10= 10 seconds then each stat below will be +5 seconds.. # Stats- Each character has a total number of 40 accumulated in their stats and are varied for each character making each character unique from one another. Alternate costumes can change their stats if you want if not it can remain the same just simply press no to "change stat" in the character selection screen. # Health Stat (HEA)- This refers to the characters hit points in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 1,250,00 was the highest health this time the maximum is 2,000,000 if a character has a 10 in their health stat. Each stat is by 200,000. Also the health is connected to the number of Lifesavers a character has. # Close-Range Stat (CR)- This is the percentage of how much damage a close range hit or close range special moves will do. Let's do an example Ryu's Special Attack Shoryuken will do 10,000 damage if Ryu's Close-Range stat is 1 but his default stat is 7 so instead of multiplying by 1 its multiplied by 7 so it will do 70,000 if it connects. # Long-Range Stat (LR)- This is the percentage of how much damage a mid to long range hit or long ranged special moves will do. Let's do an example Cheria's Special Attack Seraphic Bolt will do 8,000 damage if Cheira's Long-Range stat is 1 but her default stat is 9 so instead of multiplying by 1 its multiplied by 9 so it will do 72,000 if it connects. # Defense Stat (DEF)- This is the amount of damage that is decreased if the character blocks an attack it divides the attack equal to the number of the character's defense stat. Example Pyrrah's Defense stat is 10 and she blocked Cheria's Special Attack Seraphic Bolt which normally deals 72,000 divide it by 10 so it does 7200 only. This stat also refers to how quickly recover from a status effects 10 stat equals 1second, 1 stat equals to 10seconds. Also this stat refers if the advancing guard goes successful no longer by timing 10 stat is 100%. # Speed Stat (SPD)- How quickly a character moves around the field dash, walk ect. Walking across the field with the Speed Stat of 1 will take 30 seconds but with the stat of 10 it will take 10 seconds. Dashing with the stat of 1 it will take 20 Seconds to dash across the field but with the stat of 10 will take 5 seconds this will be useful to chase an opponent to extend combos or to pressure an opponent. # Special Stat (SP)- How much damage a LVL # Special (Hyper Combos) will inflict its another multiplier. # Synergy Stat (SYN)- How fast a character gains special meter and how much this character's assist damage will inflict. An example for the super meter Pacman's Special Attack: Pellet Bullet it will gain 5 meter times his stat by 10 so 50 meter! 100 Meter is equivalent to a full level meter. 500 Meter is the maximum meter amount. Assist Damage is mutliplied by the special attack x synergy stat an example Ryu's Shoryuken does 10,000 damage multiply it by his Synergy Stat of 3. So if his Shoryuken Assist hits it will do 30,000 Damage. # LVL # Specials- Its basically a Hyper combo not to be confused with Special attack. # Gimmick Button L1- Each character has a unique action for this button making them differ from one another. An example Falsetto's Gimmick "Harmony Link" by pressing L1 during one of her Special Attack it increases meter gained. Or Dante's Devil Trigger it drains his health but gains plus +2 all his stats and gains access to newer move. This Gimmick Button will make each character feel one of kind! # Special Attack Button X- The Special Button now has more uses! Can be used as a shortcut for Special attacks of your choice just go to character select! An example you can just press forward X to do Ryu's H Shoryken. # Specified Controls- Some characters button inputs will be different than others like Unknown her X button is her Right Kick Button, Circle Left Kick Button, Triangle Right Punch, Square Left Punch retaining her Tekken Tag Team Tornament Movesets so people who played her in Tekken will feel right at home. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Cheria Barnes Category:Juri Han Category:Controls Category:Ryu Category:Falsetto Category:Chun-li Category:Jade Curtiss